


Play Nicely

by orphan_account



Category: House of Cards (US TV)
Genre: F/F, I hereby name this pairing:, JAIRE, PWP, Powerplay, Shameless Smut, scissors cutting panties, sex over desk, sexy sinful office sex to release tension and bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 08:28:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6231478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new pairing for me and I'm not sure anyone else has written Jackie x Claire either? I've suggested that the pairing name should be Jaire, tell me if that is a bad idea. Now, about this oneshot. I just watched the second episode of season 4 and while I don’t know where the show is going, nor if Claire is going back to Frank and Jackie is going to make it work with Remy, I do know that if this world was fair and good: Jackie Sharp and Claire Underwood should be (pardon my language) banging like a screen door in a hurricane.  A tiny bit of plot to start with and then the rest… well, fill in the blanks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. An unexpected visitor

Jackie Sharp was pausing with her hand on the doorknob. It was the door to her own office and she had just been told that Claire Underwood was on the other side of it, waiting for her. Jackie could just imagine her in there, sleek, cool, perfect and as always, deadly. Like a tall, elegant glass of ice water that you take a sip from and only as the chilled liquid hits your tongue do you realise that it is not water at all, it's strong vodka, refined and so high in alcohol contents that you are instantly inebriated.

Jackie felt her heart beat faster, half in fear and half in an adrenaline rush. Both of the Underwoods were dangerous, malicious and far too clever. She still wasn't sure of what was going on with this whole Texas situation, but she knew that anything that involved the Underwoods this closely, was going to burn her and anyone else who came close.

She opened the door quickly and walked in as if nothing was wrong. Claire Underwood was standing by the window, looking out. She was composed and strikingly beautiful as always. She turned to look at Jackie.

"Jackie. I'm glad I caught you between meetings. I hope you will forgive this intrusion."

Jackie put the paperwork she had been carrying down on her desk, keeping her eyes fixedly trained on Claire.

"The First Lady of the United States is always welcome into my office," she said politely but coldly.

Claire gave her an appraising look. "What about Claire Underwood, the woman behind the title, is she just as welcome?" She asked the question with a smile that hid more than it gave away.

Jackie scoffed quietly and leaned on her desk with her fingertips. "Enough of the polite small talk, why are you here, Claire? I thought you were in Texas looking after your mother?"

"I am, officially. Unofficially, I came to DC to take care of some business and to see you."

Jackie shot her a sceptical look. "To see me? Whatever for?"

Claire took a deep breath and then turned back to gazing out of the window.

"We both know that we have secrets. You suspect me of running a campaign in Texas against my husband's wishes, and I… well I suspect you of having an affair with Remy Danton. I want to put the pretence between you and me to bed."

Jackie's eyebrows shot up her forehead and she placed a hand on her hip before replying, "really? And why is that?"

"Because we have both suffered at the hands of my husband and his ambition. We have both been used as stepping stones and had our own ambitions trampled by him. And I… am sick of it," Claire said while turning back to look Jackie straight in the eye.

"So, the rumours were true. You and Frank are having marriage issues."

"Don't pretend to be sorry, Jackie. You and I are the same sort of creature; we shouldn't play the social game with each other."

Jackie looked long into those cold, beautiful eyes. "Are you sure? We are both very good at it and god knows that neither of us can trust the other one."

"Of course we can't. But what we can do is temporarily team up to conquer a common enemy," Claire said and clasped her hands in front of her.

"Your husband?"

"Who else?"

"He's lethal and he's ruthless."

"So am I," Claire answered simply.

"Yes, but Frank's in power, we're not."

"Because that is how it suited him to play his cards. We are more patient than him and there is two of us, we can take his power away from him and reclaim our own."

Jackie squinted appraisingly at her before she replied, "How do I know this isn't another scheme to get me on board and then toss me aside when I have played my part?"

"You don't. You will have to trust me, it's not like you have a better option. You either stand with me or you keep bending over for my husband, figuratively speaking of course," Claire said simply and turned back to the window.

Jackie felt that rush of adrenaline turn to rage. How dared this ice queen make quips about her being Frank's bitch, after they had _both_ played her and thrown her to the wolves all this time.

She rushed over to the other woman, as quickly as she could in her high heels, and grabbed Claire Underwood by her perfect neck with one hand while pushing her up against the wall with the other one.

"Don't you dare speak to me like that! You have backstabbed me and used me just as much as he has. I don't bend over for him and I won't bend over for you!"

Claire was looking deep into her eyes, seemingly unfazed by having Jackie's hand, still strong from her time in the military, around the smooth column of her throat.

"And if we turned that around, Jackie. Would you trust me then?"

Jackie blinked in confusion. Claire's voice still had that usual distance but there was a new undertone. It wasn't that fake warmth that she had heard Claire Underwood use to convince people that she was vulnerable and on their side. It was something else, something more… human.

"What do you mean? Turned what around?" Jackie asked, taking a step closer to show her dominance. Surely Claire would start to feel cornered if she pushed her harder against the cold stone wall of this office.

She was close enough to Claire to smell her perfume now, there was a subtle scent of jasmine and citrus, feminine but crisp.

Claire opened her mouth to speak and Jackie realised that she was staring at the pink-tinted lips, waiting eagerly to see what this venomous woman was going to try to coerce her with.

"I'm talking about turning the tables. Would you like me to bend over for you, for once?" Claire said softly.

Jackie's brow furrowed. Had she heard her correctly?

"What do you mean? A political offer? Will you support me in the future?"

"No, Jackie. I was speaking more… literally."

Suddenly Jackie's mouth seemed dry and her lace underwear too tight, her panties seemed to be pressing at her core.

"Literally?" She asked in confusion, not daring to believe what she thought Claire was insinuating.

"Yes. You're angry with me, and you have every right to be. Why don't I give you power over me to show good faith? Take out your aggressions for all the times I have railroaded your causes, fought you on things and thrown you under the bus to help myself and Frank."

"What the hell are you saying, Claire?" She tightened her grip around the other woman's throat, feeling the pulse under her fingers.

Claire merely blinked slowly, almost pleasurably, at the increase of pressure on the slender neck.

"I'm saying, use me. You want to take back control and you want me to show trust. Well, here it is. I trust you to _fuck_ me. Anyway you like, although by the looks of hatred and lust you have been giving me ever since our altercations over the military assault bill, I assume it will be a rough and painful affair. I accept that. In fact, I quite look forward to how it might shape up."

Jackie stared at her open-mouthed and then scoffed.

"That is how you are going to win me over to your side of this ridiculous feud with your husband, letting me fuck you? Isn't that a form of prostitution, Claire?"

"Not if I _want_ to have sex with you and would have agreed to it even if I didn't have anything to gain from it… no," Claire answered coldly.

Jackie took one more step forwards, pressing her body flush against Claire's. She had always expected the ice queen to be cold to the touch, but now, as she felt Claire's body through both of their tight designer dresses, she realised that she was burning hot. Everything about Claire was hot. From the graceful movements to the incredible intellect to that mesmerizing hollow between her collar bones. Jackie's wrist was obscuring that now, but she knew it was there, and she knew that she had fantasised about licking it more than once.

"How do you know I'm not straight?" Jackie asked in a challenging tone.

"I don't. Perhaps you are as straight as a ruler. But we all try something new once in a while, and surely, now seems like a good time to do just that."

"Oh, it wouldn't be my first time, _Mrs Underwood._ "

"You're not straight then," Claire said with a flirty raise of an eyebrow.

"I'm about as straight as you are."

Claire smiled, and this smile was neither calculated or polite. It was _pure sex_. If Jackie hadn't thought that Claire wanted her before, she was convinced now. She knew that between those long legs of the First Lady, she would find something very warm and very wet. And no matter how much she hated herself for it, she wanted it. She wanted to coat her fingers in that slick heat and take this cold-hearted bitch deeply.

"Time is ticking, Jackie. Do you want to take my offer or not? You either carry on as you are, adrift at sea and always out of the loop. Or you go to bed with me, figuratively and literally, and become a key player again. But I want you to know, I have offered a lot to people to further my ambitions but my body is never one of those things. If you decide to take me up on my offer, I expect to be having orgasms. If I don't, I will be severely disappointed in our deal."

Jackie gave a wry laugh. "Oh, you'll come all right. You'll come until you beg me to stop making you climax. You'll come 'til it _hurts_."

Claire's smile grew. "Promises, promises." She shrugged calmly, but her hand slid up Jackie's hip and gripped it tight.

Jackie felt her sex throb with need. This was so risky and so wrong. This was more dangerous and possible painful than any tattoo or punishment he had ever given herself. This sex, it could kill them both. If she was lucky.

She let go of Claire's throat and stood back.

"Fine, I'm going to go lock the door. When I return, I want to watch you pull your dress up and your panties down and then bend over my desk."

Claire put her hands together in front of her as if they were merely discussing having lunch and calmly said, "all right."


	2. Playing nicely indeed

Jackie went to lock the door while she thought about what they were about to do. She knew that this room was almost soundproof, she and Remy had tested that during plenty of 'lunch meetings'. They would have to keep the volume down a little but it wasn't a big concern.

Her heart was racing and she felt more alive than she had since those first times with Remy. She had to force herself not to smile or bit her lip, she didn't want Claire to know how much she wanted this. Not yet, at least. She was in control and she wanted to stay that way.

She walked back and stood a few feet away from Claire and the desk. She crossed her arms over her chest, raised an eyebrow and snarled, "go on. _Do it_."

Claire's eyes glittered while the rest of her face looked impassive. Her chest was moving quickly though, Jackie realised that she was as aroused and pumped up as she was.

Slowly, oh so slowly, Claire pulled up her light grey dress. Soon it revealed a pair of silk panties with a lace edge and a garter belt with clasps attached to her stockings. Jackie was trying very hard not to lick her lips. She looked up at Claire's face and saw a slight blush blooming under those high cheekbones, she couldn't remember ever seeing Claire's perfect, milky complexion altered in any way.

Claire spoke, and her voice sounded thick and low with desire. "I can't take the underwear off without unclasping the garter belt. Do you want it all off?"

Jackie felt a shiver down her spine. Was she really calling the shots here? Was that possible?

"No need. I have a better idea," she said and walked over to her desk. She took a pair of scissors out of the penholder and snipped at the air.

Claire stared at the scissors, not a trace of worry on her face, all that was there was the excitement that she couldn't quite hide.

With slow, heavy steps, Jackie walked over to her sexual partner-to-be. She made sure that the sound of her high heels was loud, punctuating her approach. Finally, she snipped the scissors in the air once more as she got close.

When she was right in front of Claire she paused. Claire changed her footing and then asked, "would you like me to hold the fabric away from my skin so you can make a clear cut?"

When it came to replying, Jackie fought to keep her voice calm and superior, while in truth she just wanted to cut all of Claire's clothes away and fuck her like an animal until someone came in to stop them.

"Yes. Do it now," Jackie ordered evenly.

Claire took hold of the lacy edge of the panties and held them away from her stomach. Jackie laughed derisively.

"No, not there. Hold the crotch part out. I'm going to cut it off and keep it as a memento. Or rather… as a trophy, of sorts."

Claire raised her chin regally and her eyes glinted darkly. Jackie wondered if she was going to rebel and tell her that the deal was off. But all Claire did was nod and then she held the crotch part of her panties away from her body.

Jackie kept herself from smiling. Instead she merely kneeled as much as her heels and tight dress would allow, and cut away the gusset of Claire's panties. When it was in her hand she stood again. She looked down at the prize in her palm. It was wet and smelled rich and sharp, a real woman's smell. So Claire was human after all. Human, and very aroused.

A part of her wanted to lick the wet gusset, but she didn't want to give Claire the satisfaction. Instead she looked deep into those steely eyes and gave the order.

"Bend over, _Mrs Underwood_. I want you over my desk."

Claire gave another curt nod and then turned towards the desk with a cocky little half-smile. Jackie knew she should want to wipe that smile away, but she found that she didn't actually want to. She wanted Claire smiling and moaning as she took her, that would be the best thing to remember next time she stood face to face with Clare's asshole of a husband.

With agility and surprising poise, Claire bent over the desk in one fluid motion. Jackie could now see those long, slender legs and what they culminated in; a shaved, glistening cunt with small labia and a swollen, protruding clit. The parts of the delicate pussy looked perfectly pink and cream, like sinful marzipan. Jackie laughed at the analogy her overheated brain had come up with.

"What's so funny?" Asked Claire with her head turned over her shoulder.

The lie came to Jackie immediately. "Your husband's face when he finds out that I made you beg me to fuck you."

Claire gave a lady-like little scoff. "You expect me to beg for it? Haven't I done enough to get this venture off the ground?"

Jackie placed the soaked gusset by Claire's face on the desk. "You want it enough to beg for it and I want to hear it. Indulge me one last time and then I'll be knuckle-deep inside you. Hell, I'll even rub your clit if you play nicely."

"I see. And 'playing nicely' means begging?"

Jackie smirked and shrugged. "A little, yes."

With an impatient sigh Claire said, "Fine. Please fuck me, Jackie."

Jackie laughed sincerely. "Well that sounded about as earnest as your husband's speeches. Try again," she said and encouraged the bent-over woman by caressing her lilywhite ass cheeks.

Claire breathed out in something that was almost a moan. Then, in a serious voice she said, " _Please._ Just fuck me. It's been a rough few weeks, I need the release."

At that, Jackie felt a rush that was simply unexplainable. The perfect Claire Underwood, _needing it and begging for it_. It was almost too good to be true and it was painfully sexy. She couldn't wait another second. She plunged her index finger into the pink little opening and felt drenched, warm velvet hugging the slim finger tight.

A loud moan of pleasure was heard and Jackie was surprised to realise that it came from her own mouth. Claire felt so damn good.

Claire gave a breathy laugh. "I'll take that as a compliment."

Jackie bristled as she realised that she was losing the upper hand here. Without warning, she pulled the finger out and pushed back in with two fingers. She went as deep as she could and felt Claire's opening pulsate around her digits.

She smiled, feeling the smile growing as wide as it could. This was going to be _so good_. She began fucking Claire as fast and hard as she could without getting a cramp. She had to admit that Claire took it impressively well, muted whimpers and huffed breaths were the only signs of that she was being taken so roughly. Well that, and the wet sounds emanating from between her legs.

Claire was grabbing the edge of the desk tightly with her hands and shuffling her feet, Jackie wondered if she was impatient for more penetration or trying to keep herself from turning and changing their positions.

Jackie didn't care which it was. She knew she wanted this and she knew that the cruel woman on the desk wanted it, nothing else mattered right now. Claire was so wet that when Jackie jackhammered her fingers in and out, drops of thick liquid hit the floor.

Suddenly Claire spoke, her voice broken with desire and her speech coming out unevenly from when she was pushed against the desk. "You… said you… would… stimulate… my clit … if I played… nicely."

Jackie smiled, trying to not pant from exertion as she replied, "I did, didn't I? Well, unlike you, I am a woman of my word. Stand back a little from the desk."

Claire waited. Obviously assuming that Jackie would stop fucking her while she moved back. She was wrong, and she soon seemed to realise that. She pushed back from the desk, moving her closer to Jackie's fingers. This made the penetration even rougher and Jackie wondered if there would be bruises around Claire's cunt when they were done. She also wondered if she had managed to keep her nails away from the soft walls during the fucking or she had scratched her a little. She didn't care much and she didn't think Claire did either, she had a feeling that Claire enjoyed a little pain from time to time, just like she did. Maybe Claire even needed it like she did.

Claire had made room between the desk and her body now and Jackie rewarded her for it, reaching her left hand around the hip and to the front of Claire's cunt. It didn't take her long to find the erect clit and begin to rub little circles on it. That did the trick, Claire had moved on from the muted whimpers to deep moans now. Jackie smiled again, fucking this woman was such a rush!

"Tell me, do you need another finger? Do you need me to fill you to the brim?" Jackie grunted, unable to keep the exhausted panting out of her voice now.

"No… please… this is… perfect," Claire stuttered back between moans and huffed breaths.

"How perfect? Perfect for you to come like a cheap slut all over my fingers?"

Jackie felt a shameful pride in calling her former opponent that, _cheap slut_. She tried to ignore that she was being just as much of a slut herself, that she was almost weak at the knees from wanting to be fucked back by now. She wanted to come all over Claire Underwood's perfect face.

There was no answer from Claire and Jackie was just about to ask the question again when she realised why Claire wasn't answering, she had already started her ascent into climax.

The fingers grabbing the desk were turning white and the deep moans had changed to a desperate, high-pitched wail. But what shocked Jackie was that the wail was still muted compared to her own noises during sex, as if even in orgasm Claire was keeping herself controlled on some level. It was good from a noise-muffling point of view, but Jackie wished she could have made her new lover unravel completely.

As long as the orgasm was continuing, Jackie kept rubbing at the swollen clit, feeding the orgasm and making it last as long as possible. After a while, the wail ebbed out and Claire grew silent. She throbbed around Jackie's fingers and her body trembled and then relaxed against the desk.

Jackie pulled her fingers out of the still throbbing opening and saw that they were covered in both clear and milky white liquid. She didn't think about it, she just stuck the fingers in her mouth and tasted her conquest. The taste was as complex and delicious as the smell had been.

Claire had turned her head and saw Jackie sucking her juices off her fingers. She smiled, a smile which looked heartfelt and tired. Jackie released the fingers from her mouth with a soft pop and smiled back. Two lionesses appreciating each other's effort and skills after a long hunt.

"You know what I'm going to say, don't you?" She asked the panting woman on the desk.

"I assume you want to be pleasured now."

"Bingo. I want you on your knees and I want that beautiful face of yours between my thighs."

Claire hummed a little laugh and tried to stand. She wobbled, fatigued and still wearing her heels, but soon got her balance. They both knew how to do just about everything in life in designer dresses and high heels, it was all part of the job.

"Well, my face thanks you for the compliment."

"I'm sure it won't thank me for the come I'm about to cover it in," Jackie replied with a wicked smirk. It was strange how some of their animosity seemed to have been replaced by playfulness.

Claire moved towards her and leaned in to plant a teasing kiss on Jackie's lips.

"You might be surprised," Claire whispered as she pulled back from the kiss.

Jackie felt a shiver run down her spine. Would she loose her dominance if she kissed Claire back? She decided she didn't care. She grabbed Claire's waist, feeling the bunched up dress and garter belt under her pinky fingers, and pulled her back into another kiss. This one she was in control of and she made it heated and deep, pushing her tongue into Claire's mouth and loving how the soft lips gave way and let her in right away.

The kiss carried on for far too long and Jackie wondered how long they had been locked in this office. Didn't she have another meeting soon? She pulled away and panted three words, "on your knees."

Claire looked taken aback by the kiss but she soon recovered and obeyed the request. She kneeled carefully, as to not lose her balance, and then caressed her hands up Jackie's thighs and up under her dress. She found Jackie's black, lace panties and thumbed them down. She didn't look at them as she pulled them down, didn't check if she had made Jackie wet. She kept her eyes fixed on Jackie's eyes, looking for something in that aroused gaze. Jackie didn't know what she was expecting to find in her eyes. Weakness? Need? Affection?

Whatever it was, she either found it or gave up because she soon lowered her eyes to help Jackie step out of the panties. Then she asked in a quiet voice, "Do you want me to pull your dress up now?"

Jackie didn't reply with words, she just grabbed hold of the bottom of her dress and quickly yanked it up, herself. Claire didn't say anything either then, she just looked at Jackie's exposed pussy. She smiled at what she saw there, seeming to appreciate the trimmed curls of soft, dark hair. She ran her perfectly manicured fingers through it, scratching the skin a little with her nails.

"Less playing, more licking," Jackie said, not cruelly but more as a friendly reminder.

Claire smirked up at her. "As you wish. Spread as wide as you can, please."

Jackie did as she was asked and soon felt Claire's breath against her core. She thought that Claire would tease and was surprised as the other woman immediately let the flat of her tongue slide over the entire slit, gathering up all the warm honey she could get and swallowing it. The very next moment, Claire's tongue was on her clit.

It became very apparent that Jackie was certainly not her first woman, Claire knew her cunnilingus and seemed to enjoy the practise. Jackie closed her eyes and relished the eager but calculated mouth on her most sensitive parts, biting her lip and chewing the side of her cheek to keep from moaning in a much less ladylike way than Claire had done. It didn't work very well and Jackie was once again happy for the thick walls and doors.

After a while, Claire stopped licking, replacing her tongue with a finger on the needy clit to allow her to speak while still pleasing Jackie. She licked her lips clean with a wicked little chuckle. Looking up at Jackie, she whispered, "you really are an exceedingly sexy woman. Having seen your face, your hands, your legs and now this gorgeous cunt… I really want to see the rest of you. If not now, then _soon_."

She didn't wait for a reply from Jackie, she merely put her tongue back on the clit and pushed the finger deep into Jackie. She curled it to rub at the g-spot and Jackie felt her knees begin to buckle. A few gasping breaths later she felt her orgasm start to build. It tingled everywhere and she realised that it was going to be strong before it actually hit. Just as she saw white and gasped in a pre-orgasm breath, she grabbed the back of Claire's head, holding her face to her sex. Claire suckled softly but adamantly on her clit and Jackie felt her eyes roll back as she came loudly against that willing mouth.

When she was calming down and returning to her senses, she realised that Claire was still suckling and that the finger inside her was _moving_. It was coaxing and rubbing at that special, smooth part of her pussy wall, threatening to unravel her once more.

"No, no. Stop. One has to be enough. I have meetings to get to," Jackie panted and pushed Claire's face away.

With a nod that looked almost disappointed, Claire stood up and said, "of course. Perhaps we can pick up where we left off another time."

"Hell yes," Jackie breathed and sat on the desk to get her breath back.

Claire smiled at her and then pulled her dress back down. Jackie closed her eyes and took a deep, satisfied breath. When she opened her eyes again she saw that Claire had taken something out of her handbag. It turned out to be a compact mirror and a travel pack of wet wipes. She was using a wipe on her chin, lips and lower cheeks and checking in the mirror to ensure she got it all. When she was done she looked back to Jackie.

"There. Presentable?"

"Perfect as always," Jackie said honestly.

"You flatter me."

Jackie grinned at her. "That's the least I can do after the quality head you just gave me."

"I can tell that you enjoy trying to make me uncomfortable, it won't work. I'm not a prude, Jackie."

"I didn't think you were, no one who fucks like that is _a prude_. I just enjoy dirty talk. You'll get used to it. Oh, and Claire? Next time we fuck, I want to play with your tits for hours before I actually get you off."

Walking to the door, Claire turned and replied, "Hmm. Maybe I'll let you do that. And perhaps I'll let you make me come until it hurts, like you threatened with during the foreplay. I might just let you _do it all_ , if you… 'play nicely', Jackie."

Claire gave her one last smile and then unlocked the door and let herself out. When the door closed behind her, Jackie laughed to herself and silently vowed to get that woman screaming in unbridled pleasure in a bed before the year was out.


End file.
